1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle assembly, and more particularly to a retractable handle assembly for a suitcase.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional retractable handle assembly is mounted on an underside of a suitcase and is not easily operated, so incurring an inconvenience for passengers.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate disadvantages of the conventional handle assembly.